Vous êtes faible, Potter
by pug-lapprenti
Summary: UA, Harry a vécu les 9 premières années de sa vie dans un orphelinat. Jusqu'à'à ce qu'il en soit retirer par un mystérieux ministère. Harry puissant, surement un harry-fleur mais pas avant longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Résumer :** UA, Harry a vécu les 9 premières années de sa vie dans un orphelinat. Jusqu'à'à ce qu'il en soit retirer par un mystérieux ministère.

Harry puissant, surement un harry-fleur mais pas avant longtemps.

Pas de béta-reader. Si vous êtes interessé faites moi signe.

Aucune certitude que l'histoire sera continué... Si elle plait, j'aurai plus facilement du temps à y consacrer... Par contre n'hésitait pas à critiquer allègrement, première fic je veux savoir ce que ca vaut vraimment. D'autant plus que je l'ait rédigé rapidement sur un coup de tête hier soir. J'en suis pas entierement satisfait, c'est juste pour poser le contexte et voir si l'histoire intéresse.

* * *

Vous êtes faible, Potter.

* * *

6 juillet 1989, un orphelinat, Irlande

« Il est temps pour toi de partir Harry » indiqua sans émotion le directeur de l'établissement ou le jeune Harry Potter avait passé les 9 premières années de sa vie.

« comment ca ? » s'étonna le petit garçon « on va m'adopter ?! je vais avoir une vrai famille ?! »

« non , c'est un peu plus compliqué que ca. J'ai reçu un courrier du gouvernement. Tu dois quitter cette établissement pour rejoindre un endroit pour les gens comme toi. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu savoir. Il vienne te chercher ce soir » Malgré l'absence d'émotion revendiqué par le vieil homme, ceux qui le connaissait mieux savait que cette décision inexplicable d'un lointain ministère gênait le directeur. C'était la première fois en 30 ans d'exercice qu'on lui arrachait un de ses orphelins avant ses 18 ans. Et cela lui déplaisait. Malgré le manque de moyens, il avait toujours cherché a leur offrir une enfance normal.

« prépares tes affaires, tu parts dans la soirée »

Tout bouleversé par l'annonce brutal, Harry regagna son dortoir pour emballer ses maigres possessions dans un petit sac. Tout son monde s'effondra. Pourquoi lui enlevé ses amis si ce n'était pas pour lui attribué enfin une famille comme Jules, son camarade de dortoir ? Pourquoi le déplacer ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, le petit garçon ne vit pas le temps passé. Quelques heures plus tard, un homme habillé étrangement se présenta à la porte du dortoir. Tout les enfants le regardait éberlué. En effet quel étrange idée de portée un jogging avec un haut de costard, une cravate rose, et un chapeau melon.

« Suis-moi »

De plus en plus étonnée par les récents événements, le petit garçon ne savait plus quoi pensé. Dans le doute les habitudes acquises au cours de ces années à l'orphelinat prirent le dessus, il obéit rapidement, et suivit l'homme qui l'accompagna jusqu'au porte de l'établissement.

Le directeur attendait là, les sourcils froncés. Quelques papiers furent échangés, une poignée de main et quelques mots, puis l'homme fit signe à Harry de rentrer dans la un dernier regard pour son établissement, son directeur, le petit garçon grimpât sur le fauteuil arrière.

Alors que la voiture filait dans l'obscurité, seul le silence répondait à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Puis d'un coup le véhicule stoppa. Un homme ouvrit la porte, et lui fit signe de descendre.

« ou suis-je ? pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« je ne suis pas habilité à vous répondre, mon travail consistait juste à vous amener ici, vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu »

Lui faisant signe de le suivre, l'homme se dirigeât rapidement vers une grande bâtisse, d'aspect assez austère. Ils gravirent quelques escaliers dans un silence eprouvant pour le jeune garcon, puis enfin l'inconnu s'arrêta.

« Mon travail s'achève ici, je devais te conduire à cette porte, il semblerait qu'on t'attende de l'autre coté »

Harry saisit avec assurance la vieille poignée en bronze. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de douter. Il fonçait toujours. Certains diraient qu'il agissait sans réfléchir. Lui préférait pensai que la vie était trop courte pour perdre son temps.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement.

« ah te voila » s'exclama un homme d'apparence joviale, revêtu d'une étrange robe violette.

« je suppose que je devrais t'éclairer un peu sur ta situation. Tu es un sorcier Harry tout comme tes parents l'étaient avant toi.

Ta magie s'est enfin réveillé de manière significative lorsque tu as réalisé ce premier transplannage incontrôlé hier après midi »

« transpla-quoi ? comment ca un sorcier ? »

« tran-spla-nage » articula lentement le jeune homme

« lorsque tu t'ai retrouvé sur le toit de la cantine pour échappé à ce caïd Hector, tu ne t'ai pas dit que cela était étrange ? »

« oui bien sur, mais je pensais qu'il y avait une explication logique à tout ca »

Finalement au fil d'une laborieuse conversation Harry appris l'existence de la magie, de Voldemort qu'il avait défait à l'âge de un ans, et de sa situation actuelle. Les partisans de Voldemort s'agitait, et il ne pouvait plus être laissé dans cette établissement. Le ministre de la magie, Alastor Maugrey avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui d'avoir une éducation magique, malgré l'opposition d'Albus Dumbledord.

« pourquoi si tôt ? d'après vos explication j'aurai du apprendre l'existence de la magie à 11 ans. »

« il a été décidé de te faire découvrir la magie un peu plus tôt… et voir ce que l'on peut faire de toi. Il faut que tu saches qu'il existe une prophétie, proclamant que tu es le seul à pouvoir affronter Lord Voldemort. Et notre ministre, semble décidé pour une raison qui ne regarde que lui que cette prophétie pourrait s'avérait exacte et qu'il de la plus grande prudence de mettre toute les chances de notre côté si un jour le lord noir revient.

Je vais donc réalisé quelques tests sur toi pour voir ton potentiel magique. Ce n'est pas habituel. Quoi-que... certains sang-pur y ont recours à la naissance de leur enfant pour déterminer si il est digne de perpétuer leur descendance. Bien sur ceci n'a pas été prouvé, mais c'est une des seules manières d'expliquer la pseudo puissance supérieure de ces familles. Il est presque sur que les malefoys sectionnent leur héritier. Enfin nous nous éloignons du sujet.

Tu verras tu ne serras pas dépaysé. C'est des équipements qui s'approche de la technologie moldue. Un peu à l'image d'un scanner dans un hôpital.

Quelques heures et de nombreux tests plus tard l'homme revint vers Harry avant de s'exclamer

« ah quelle surprise! Si on m'avait dit de m'attendre à ca… Pourtant les résultats sont là, j'ai même re-éffectuer plusieurs fois les tests. Ceci devra resté confidentiel 2videment. Sinon les répercussions seraient énorme, ENORME. Il va falloir le maquiller. Je vais de ce pas prevenir mon superieur »

« comment ca ? expliquez vous ! »

« je ne m'attendait vraiment pas à ca venant du sauveur du monde magique… Du fils du grand James Potter et de Lily Evans…

Comment t'expliquer…

Tu es faible Potter » s'exclama-t-il en un souffle.

« je pourrais quand même faire de la magie ? »

« bien sur, bien sur… Mais tu ne seras qu'un sorcier de second zone. Il faut que je t'explique. Chaque génération, un grand sorcier est très largement au dessus des autres. Certains les appellent les Avatars. Dumbledord l'a été pour sa génération et certains proclament qu'il est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. Mais c'est faux les tests sont formels, Voldemort, ou aussi Tom Elvis Jedusor l'a dépassé niveau puissance brut. C'est seulement grâce à son expérience que Dumbledord pouvait encore lui tenir tête à l'apogée de son règne. Si tu ne l'avais pas stoppé, Merlin seul sait dans quel état serait notre société.

C'est pour cela qu'avec la prophétie et tout ca… les gens pensaient que tu serai le prochain avatar. Mais à priori ce n'ait pas le cas. Ta magie a probablement été gravement endommagé lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. Tu aurai pu finir cracmolle. La seule explication possible c'est que ta magie a put te proteger. Mais a quel prix !

Bon pour continuer mon explication il faut que je te presente les autres categories de sorciers...

Derrière les avatars viennent des sorciers extrêmement brillants, dit sorcier de premier ordre, comme ta mère et ton père l'ont été. Ou encore la plupart des sang-pur. Une famille comme les Malefoy rejetterait surement leur enfant si il n'était pas au moins d'une tel puissance. Réussissant facilement les exercices scolaires, avec une grande aisance à manier la magie… Mais d'une puissance ridicule comparée aux Avatars…

Et finalement il y a tout le reste des sorciers, regroupant, ceux dont la puissance n'est pas suffisante pour être au devant de la scène… Il sont nombreux et forme l`essentiel de la population magique. Il n`y a aucune honte d'en faire partie. Et tu es de ceux là Harry.

A suivre ? !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Toujours pas de beta-reader, si ca tente quelqu'un…

Quelques jours plus tard, Poudlard

_Mutilée… Quelle horreur ! _

_On lui avait vraiment tout arraché. Encore quelques années et ce petit aurait été le cracmol le plus tristement célèbre du monde sorcier. _

_Comment avait-il pu laisser passer ca ? Il aurait du s'apercevoir de quelques choses… Sa magie était si belle alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il aimait faire voleter une petite peluche au-dessus de son berceau sous les rires de ses parents. Mais maintenant… Elle était si différente, tellement noire qu'il en frissonnait encore._

Albus Dumbledord tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, remuant de biens sombres pensées…

Dans le bureau habituellement si bien ordonnée de nombreuses feuilles jonchées le sol, l'étagère renversé et les nombreux objets cassé laissé entrevoir la frustration du directeur. Il était rare qu'il se laisse aller à de tel excès. Mais comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement alors que tout était de sa faute ? Que le fils de Lily avait faillit perdre sa magie suite à son incompétence… Si Alastor ne l'avait pas arraché à cet orphelinat personne ne se serait aperçu de rien avant qu'il soit trop tard.

L'auror retraité, et fraichement élu ministre de la magie avait agit avec sa fougue habituel. Il avait rapidement retiré Harry de son orphelinat au premier signe d'agitation des mangemorts… Puis tout n'avait été qu'une succession d'événements plus fous les uns que les autres. Et le voila lui, Albus Dumbledord, à la tête d'un comité, réquisitionné par le ministère pour s'occuper du dossier Potter.

Et quel dossier… Une bombe dans son petit monde tranquille, si loin de la guerre et des problèmes passés. Si seulement les médias savaient ! Mais rien n'avait filtré. Maugrey y avait veillé. Tout le petit groupe de scientifique était tenu au secret. Il n'était pas question que la population magique apprenne qu'Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique, ne serait jamais aussi puissant qu'il aurait dut l'être.

Les plus grands experts avaient travaillé sur le dossier sous sa direction. Et leur réponse était là, par terre dans son bureau… Le ministre voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à la magie du survivant. Si seulement il avait pu le découvrir plus tôt ! Mais il était trot tard. Les dégâts étaient irréversibles. La magie du jeune sorcier était à jamais endommagé.

En poussant un long soupir, le vieil homme se dirigea vers son bureau. Sentant plus que jamais le poids des années sur ses épaules, il saisit une de ses plus belles plumes, et commença à écrire une lettre qui changerait à jamais la vie d'un petit garçon… Du fils de James et Lily. Un enfant qui aurait pu faire être si proche de lui si tout ne c'était pas déroulé comme cela. Si Tom n'avait pas tué ses parents en cette triste nuit d'halloween.

Un manoir, Irlande

Harry descendait tranquillement l'escalier de pierre, les cheveux en batailles, et à l'air endormit. Il s'était bien habitué à sa nouvelle vie. Le vieux manoir était sombre et calme, et cette atmosphère lui convenait parfaitement. Quelques fois il errait sans but dans cette gigantesque maison faisant connaissance avec ses occupants, comme Le baron, un fantôme qui hantait le grenier. La première fois il avait été surpris et un peu effrayé. Mais après quelques discussions il avait commencé à apprécié la compagnie du fantôme qui lui racontait des histoires sur les précédents occupants. Il y avait aussi les deux elfes, Niki et Ricky, qui s'occupait de l'intendance. Il était très serviable et lui proposaient toujours d'excellent repas. Mais leur conversation n'était pas des plus intéressantes.

Entre deux discussions le fantôme lui avait fait visiter sa nouvelle maison. De passage secret en passage secret il s'était aperçu que le petit manoir s'étendait sur une surface beaucoup plus importante que ce qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre de l'extérieure. Surement la magie… Les possibilités de la magie semblaient illimitées. Il était époustouflé à chaque nouvelle découverte. Les elfes de maison l'avaient tout particulièrement impressionné. Ils pouvaient réaliser la plupart de leurs souhaits d'un claquement de doigt.

Le jeune garçon avait découvert une pièce qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Une petite bibliothèque, avec de nombreux livres, tous plus vieux les uns que les autres. La pluparts étaient incompréhensibles. Ils parlaient de magie et développaient des théories inaccessibles pour le jeune homme. Mais une petite section avait attiré son attention. Histoire du monde sorcier. Il avait dévoré plusieurs livres retraçant l'histoire de ce monde dont l'existence venait de lui être révéler. Il figurait même dans certains de ces grimoires, tel 'grandeur et décadence de la magie noire'. Il appris qu'il était une forme d'icône pour le monde sorcier. Quelle ironie. S'ils savaient…

Il aimait lire. A l'orphelinat, il avait toujours de très bonnes notes et apprécier passer du temps à la bibliothèque. Même si cela lui avait attiré des ennuis. Hector ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil qu'un des orphelins passent du temps à la bibliothèque municipale. Hector était le fils d'un riche marchant. Il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans la librairie, mais il ne supportait pas pour autant qu'un bon à rien d'orphelin comme dirait son père ose venir souiller les livres des honnêtes gens.

Harry soupira en se remémorant les courses effréné qu'il avait dut effectuer pour échapper à Hector et ses amis quand il avait le malheur de le croisé vers la bibliothèque.

« Ah te voila Harry, je te cherchais » l'interpella Tom

Harry sursauta en reconnaissant le sorcier à la robe violette qui l'avait accueillit le premier jour. Celui-ci avait en suite disparut le laissant seule dans le manoir, lui laissant une lettre lui expliquant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques jours, mais qu'il devait régler cette situation au plus vite…

« Cette situation est-elle réglé ? » souffla Harry avec dédain. Il ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi son niveau magique pouvait être d'importance nationale. Cela ne regardait que lui. Il ne voulait pas partagé cette situation embarrassante avec d'autres personnes.

« Je viens de recevoir le rapport. Je vais t'expliquer ta situation.

Il semblerait que lorsque tu as détruit voldemort, celui-ci a cherché à se rattaché à la vie par tout les moyens afin d'échapper à la mort. Involontairement il a crée un lien avec ta magie. Sa magie s'est accrochée à la tienne comme une sangsue, et toutes ces années, il a puisée dans ta magie pour se maintenir en vie.

Il faut que tu saches que chaque sorcier possède en lui une 'source' de magie qui alimente le corps en magie, et la fait circuler. A peu à l'image du cœur pour le sang. La tienne est située au niveau de ton épaule droite. Malheureusement, lorsque le sort de mort t'a frappé, il ne t'a pas laissé qu'une cicatrice. Voldemort détruit, une partie de son énergie, s'est retrouvé piégé, et a choisit de s'installer dans ton corps. Tu possèdes donc une deuxième source magique au niveau de ton front.

Mais cette situation ne peut pas durer. Deux sources magiques ne peuvent pas coexister librement dans un même corps et tendent à s'autodétruire. C'est pour cela que ta magie est à ce point endommagé. Ta magie a été atrocement mutilée par ce combat permanent et a pris une teinte plus noire pour résister à la magie maléfique de Lord Voldemort. »

« Je possèdes donc la puissance de Voldemort ? »

« Non pas du tout. Ta puissance reste la même que lors du test. Les tests que je t'ai fait effectuer prenaient en compte les deux sources de magies, même si ils en ignoraient l'existence.

C'est pour cela que d'après le rapport tu dois absolument conserver tes deux sources de magie en toi. Une seule ne suffirait pas à faire de toi un sorcier à proprement parlé. Ta puissance ne serait pas assez significative. L'opération est délicate. Mais un sorcier va devoir poser des barrages sur ta magie pour empêcher tes deux sources de continuer ce combat qui te transforme petit à petit en cracmol.

Après tu devras apprendre à gérer ta magie, pour te passer petit à petit de ces barrages. Ce sera difficile. On apprend généralement à contrôler son flux magie à l'université. Dans les dernières années, lorsque l'on choisit de préparer un doctorat. Mais on t'aidera, tu dois y arriver. Sinon tôt ou tard les barrages céderont, et une de tes sources de magie s'éteindra te laissant pratiquement cracmol.

Il faudra aussi bien évidement briser le lien avec la magie de Voldemort pour éviter qu'il continu à puiser dans ta magie. Enfin d'après les rapports, il n'en a pas conscience. Il y a recours de manière erratique quand sa propre magie est au bord de l'épuisement. »

« Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce lien pour arracher sa magie à Voldemort ? »

« Croit moi petit, tu ne veux certainement pas que la magie de ce sorcier se retrouve en plus grande quantité qu'elle n'ait déjà présente dans ton corps. Cette magie est maléfique. Elle est noire. On ne peut pas faire ce n'importe quoi avec la magie. Et Tom Jedusor est allé tellement loin dans la magie noire qu'il a perverti sa magie en quête de puissance.

Et de plus… En cherchant à lui voler sa magie, on attirera forcement son attention. Bien qu'il soit dans une forme plus proche de la mort que jamais, sa magie demeure suffisamment puissante pour te terrasser, et aspirer le peu de magie qu'il te reste.

Non, nous devons couper ce lien. Ou tout du moins nous assurer qu'il ne peut plus puiser dans ta magie. »


End file.
